harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Albus Potter
Albus Potter (2006-present) is a Half-blood Witch born to Harry and Ginny Potter. From 2017 to 2024 he attend attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he was sorted into Slytherin. https://www.pinterest.com/keithb1970/crushing-on-colton-haynes/ Biography Early Life Albus Serverus Potter is the youngest son to Harry Potter and Ginny Potter ( Nee Weasley). Albus has one older brother James Sirius Potter and one younger sister Lily Luna Potter . Albus was named in memory of both Albus Dumberldore and Severus Snape . Right before Entering onto the Hogwarts Express Albus shared with his father that he did not want to be sorted into the Slytherin House.:"I won't! I won't be in Slytherin !''" :—Albus Potter[src] :"''Albus Severus Potter, you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was the bravest man I ever knew." :—Harry Potter to his son on his fears of being sorted into Slytherin[src] Later that night Albus was indeed sorted into Slytherin. Hogwarts Years Year 1 During the September 1,2017 sorting ceremony Albus is sorted in Slytherin house along with fellow classmate Vincent Goyle, Scorpius Malfoy ,Zachary Zabini and Theo Nott Jr. . The boys would become dorm mates during their time at Hogwarts. Year 2 Year 3 Year 4 Year 5 Year 6 Year 7 After Hogwarts Physical Appearance jbhhfbvf Personality and Traits jnjnjnj Relationships Family njnjnjnj Romantic Skylar Westen Skylar is Albus' girlfriend,lover and later on wife. Albus and Skylar met during their sixth year at Hogwarts. Albus was Skylar's assigned English tutor. In the beginning of the pairs relationship Skylar was trying to hook-up with Albus best friend Scorpius Malfoy. Albus was oblivious to this fact and decided to ask Skylar out to the first Hogsmead trip using flashcards during a study date. Sklar trying to use Albus to put in a good word for her said yes on a flashcard.During the date Skylar began to realize what a great guy Albus is when he is not holding flashcards with english on it( which she already knows). Skylar agrees to a second date and over time begins to fall in love with Albus. Albus proposes to Skylar during the winter vacation and the pair get married in the hotel chapel with Albus's brother James Sirius Potter, Naomi Black ,Dominique Weasley and Sydney Eiffel as witnesses. Skylar love and accepts Albus for who he is as a person and never ask him to change who he is. To learn more about there relationship Albus and Skylar Serena VonHusten Serena is Albus former girlfriend and first love. Serena and Albus dated between 4th and 5th year. During the middle of Fifthe year Serena left school and went to be with an older man. Some of Albus cousins would call her a gold digger. Albus and Serena reconnect an meet in Albus 6th year at Hotel in Hawaii. After seeing Albus again Serena rejoins school.Serena tries to break up Albus' marriage to Skylar Potter. Now that Albus is off the market Serena misses him and regrets breaking up with Albus. While Albus is with Serena he tries to impress her and be the man that Serena wants him to be ,thus giving up extra potions, and spending less time with Rose Weasley. Friends Rose Weasley Rose Weasley is Albus cousin and best friend. Rose and Albus met on August 27,2006 Albus birthday. Albus and Rose Scorpius Malfoy Albus met Scorpius after the sorting first year in the dorm room.Scorpius threated the other roommates that if they touched Potter in any way they would be dead. Scorpius protected Albus because he wanted to pay back Harry for saving his dad and gramdma from jail. Albus took Scorpius kindness as friendship and started tagging along where ever Scorpius went. Over time they became true friends. Magical Abilities and Skills jnjnjnjnj Gallery tumblr_m8mqmzSi4E1r8pgvfo1_1280.jpg 600full-colton-haynes.jpg.png 836277585.png colton-haynes-colton-haynes-1181-15_zpsc94f151e.jpg Colton-Haynes-teen-wolf-26945306-693-650.jpg eye-candy-colton-haynes-19.jpg nolton02_by_elizdary-d6dwdcp.jpg tumblr_lp5ry905hr1qhlso5o1_500.jpg tumblr_lxltk94Kwy1qlk12eo1_500.png tumblr_m9r6p7NPdu1rexx9jo1_500.jpg tumblr_m84t0e9yZG1rzr5k7o1_500.jpg Colton-haynes-holland-roden-6257.jpg|Albus and his cousin/ bf Rose Colton-Steven-R-McQueen-colton-haynes-31470111-500-500.png|Albus and Xander 64fa166c37618e451ffce6a0d6fdfd94.jpg Ae47926e682ec264131a30cb892830d7.jpg Fefbe5ee10baf2dd93bda675c3e5499a.jpg 9b2ce16904a3234fbf45c62281d9ea23.jpg colton-haynes-is-looking-very-ripped-in-the-rain.jpg colton-haynes-peace-sign-selfie-main.jpg colton.jpg bcb5cb0b318fe9dd76c3468ce12a3023.jpg d9e5446fdff163c7df07880f3da52190.jpg|Can I keep it? tumblr_mznzn3uJY91rr1da2o1_500.jpg|Albus and a cat 402a0af97559dea0ea15c452e13542ec.jpg|Albus and Domino d54b648df5c5aea91973e14cdc8fdfc2.jpg|Albus's glasses tumblr_mqcybiMBT91sb4cito1_500.jpg|Albus and his cousin Roxy Albus and Teddy.png|Albus and Teddy 234fdf5a7e838d918ca37fbcfc77b652.jpg Large2.png Albus and Kayden.png tumblr_lt2ug5IvwX1r4gkjfo1_500.gif Naomi and Albus.jpg Tumblr mbiye8Iwq41rvetxxo1 500.jpg Tumblr n8pl1s7twJ1sg5kmho1 500.png Hadleigh and Albus.png Albus .png Albus and Naomi.png ALbus and baby.jpg|Albus and his niece Albus2.jpg Albus 3.jpg|What 1.jpg|May I help you? Albus 4.jpg|After Quidditch practice Albus and Rose.jpg Albus glasses .jpg|Albus' glasses Albus and Serena.jpg|Albus and Serena Albus phone.png|"Skylar pick up" Albus sleeping.jpg|Albus sleeping Potter Potter Category:Potter Family Category:Weasley Family Category:Half-Blood Albus